


soft

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: The first time she sees Sam, all Riley sees is sharp angles and hard edges. She seems more weapon than woman, dangerous and deadly.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Five is _Sharp_.

The first time she sees Sam, all she sees is sharp angles and hard edges. Sam seems more weapon than woman, dangerous and deadly - and once Riley gets to know her, she almost hopes it’s true. Because Sam is also mile-long legs, dark eyes, and an accented voice in Riley’s ear. Because then Riley doesn’t have to think about the soft side that makes her fall in love with her.

It surprises her that she even lasts a month until she is kissing Sam like she’s drowning. And Sam kisses her back the same way, and it makes Riley want to cry.

It turns out, Sam isn’t made of sharp angles at all - not with Riley. She presses a kiss behind her ear in the mornings and brings her coffee to drink in bed, not caring about the stains. There will be flowers on the most random days, and little notes telling Riley she looks extra pretty today.

And when Riley says ‘ _I think I love you_ ’ way too early into their relationship, she watches Sam beam at her like she’s just given her all the stars in the sky and wonders how she ever saw sharp angles on her.


End file.
